Wolf's Rain Chapter 2
by AxelFlameTarshil
Summary: This is chapter 2 of Wolf's Rain! Hope you enjoy!


Chapter 2

"So you guy's are looking for paradise? And the flower maiden, Cheza?," I asked eating a sandwich Hige stole.

"Yep. But that guy with the wolf's eye stole her from us," said Toboe eating his sandwich. Kiba stood up giving Hige his sandwich and walked away.

"Where you going Kiba?," asked Toboe finishing up his sandwich.

"I smell him," said Kiba growling.

"Who? The guy?," I asked.

A flying black ship flew over us quickly. Then a sad ear piercing sound was herd. "Cheza!," yelled Kiba quickly running after the ship.

"Kiba!," yelled Hige as we ran after him.

Kiba stopped turning around to us. "I'll chase after him, if I'm not back tomorrow morning follow my tracks," said Kiba before turning around running through the streets. "He better be back," growled Hige. Toboe sighed.

"Let's go to the abandoned buildings outside of town and see the direction Kiba went," I suggested. Hige and Toboe nodded their heads in agreement before we ran.

When we reached the abandoned buildings I jumped to the top of a building.

"Looks like he's going north," I said as we watched Kiba run in his wolf form.

"Good luck Kiba," whispered Toboe next to me.

"Where should we sleep for the night?," asked Hige behind me.

"I don't know," I said jumping off of the roof.

"What about in one of these houses," asked Toboe following me down the old street. Shrugging my shoulders I placed my hands behind head walking.

"Hey guys? Is it me or do I smell another wolf near by?," asked Hige stopping.

I stopped walking sniffing the air. Toboe moved closer behind me getting scared. Quickly I pushed Toboe away as a wolf slammed into me.

"Akina!," yelled Hige and Toboe.

Turning into my wolf form I attacked the wolf.

"Found you!," said a voice.

When I bit the wolf's leg the dark blue wolf bit my neck then threw me into a near by building. I yelped out in pain as blood came out of my mouth. The wolf quickly jumped at me as I stood up in my human form. Hige quickly rammed the wolf away from me in his wolf form in mid air. Toboe ran over to me helping me up off of the ground.

Right when Toboe turned around the old man was standing in our path. "You filthy creatures deserve to die!," growled the old man pointing his rifle at us.

Hige yelped behind us as he fought the wolf.

Before the old man could shoot at us something attacked him sending his gun off to the side.

"Toboe! Take Akina out of here! Now!," yelled Tsume in his human form standing between the old man and us.

"Come on Hige!," shouted Toboe over his shoulder. Hige quickly turned into his human form running with us into town.

"Who was that? And how did he know my name?," asked Toboe as we ran.

"Quick! Turn right!," I said turning around a corner into a hide out a gang use to be in.

I hopped down the broken stone into a huge hole in the ground. I was caught by surprise when I jumped into the huge hole, by landing on a stack of crates.

"Whoa!," said Toboe and Hige as we fell with the crates.

I yelped in pain when I hit the bottom.

"What was that?," I herd a voice. Opening my eye's I saw that a huge camp was in the hole. It looks like about a hundred tents were in here. Two guys came walking up to me with guns in their hands.

"We've found somebody!," shouted one of them over his shoulder. Wincing in pain I got up off of the ground on to my knees.

"Don't move!," yelled one of the guys. Quickly Hige and Toboe dropped down in front of me.

"Can you get up Akina?," asked Hige.

"Ya," I winced holding my side as I stood up.

"Uh, Hige? Akina? How many people do you think are in here?," asked Toboe worriedly as more people with guns came out of the shadows.

"What are you guys doing here?," asked a guy pointing a gun at us.

"We were trying to get away from somebody," said Toboe.

"Right, and we're the last of the cavemen," said the guy sarcastically.

Tsume

'Take care of her kid,' I thought as Toboe ran with Akina.

"You guys will never get away from me," growled the old man sitting up off of the ground. I growled taking a step towards him in my human form. The dark blue wolf quickly limped over in front of the old man growling at me.

"If you ever hurt Akina again, then the next time I won't hesitate to kill you old man," I growled. The old man nodded his head in agreement. I wiped away the blood that trailed down my forehead before turning around and ran.

Akina

My ribs ached as blood came out of my mouth onto the ground.

"Akina!," said Toboe kneeling down next to me.

"I'll give you five seconds to get out of here," growled the guy aiming his gun at us. "One."

"Come on Akina! Let's go!," whispered Toboe pulling my arm.

"Two."

"I can't, I-," I coughed out more blood. Hige growled at the guy.

"Three."

I coughed out more blood as I gripped my side.

"Four."

"Stop!," yelled Tsume jumping down landing between the guy and us.

"Tsume! You've came back!," said a guy as they all put down their guns.

"Go get the doctor quick! Bring him to my tent," said Tsume picking my body off of the ground. My vision started to blur as Tsume ran into the camp to a huge tent.

"Hang in their Akina," said Tsume placing me on a bed. A guy quickly came inside the tent carrying a huge black bag.

"Stay with me Tsume," I whispered. Gently Tsume took my hand in his.

"I will."

"She's running a fever," said the guy injecting a shot into my arm. Slowly my vision started to blur, till it vanished into darkness.


End file.
